Asuta Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Asuta Paragon The asuta paragon is typically how many asutas begin their careers. It offers ability score boosts, protective abilities and resistances, fair combat prowess and access to many skills, fulfilling the strengths innate to their outsider heritage. Those asutas that pursue this path usually see it through, though interruptions with levels in other classes are common. Making an Asuta Paragon Asuta paragons are notorious for being difficult to hit, manipulate or otherwise get the upper hand upon. However, they lack overwhelming strength and damage, and rely on their resilience to keep them in a fight. Many of their abilities are spread out fairly evenly, preventing them from superbly excelling in a single given area. As such, they work best with teammates that compliment their abilities. Abilities: An 8th level asuta paragon has the following racial ability score adjustments (presented here for easy reference): +4 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +4 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom and +4 Charisma. Primarily for combat, one may choose Strength over Constitution as their primary ability score so that the character stays an effective damage dealer. However, the benefits of Constitution help him hold off opponents as well as make up for his less-optimal d8 HD. Depending on what way a player wishes to have his character approach his mental attributes, he may want to consider them (at least Charisma) over the more physical choice of Dexterity. Races: This class is designed for use with the asuta. A DM may give the option to allow a player playing an outsider with both the Good Subtype and Evil Subtype to take this class. Additionally, the DM may allow Good Subtype outsiders with an evil alignment or good alignment outsiders with the Evil Subtype to take this class, though if they cease having either of those combinations of subtype and alignment, they may not take additional levels in this class until they once again qualify. Alignment: Any. Class Features All of the following are class features of the asuta paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An asuta paragon gains no additional proficiencies. : At 1st level and every asuta paragon level, he gains a racial bonus to his ability scores. At 1st level he gains +2 Constitution. At 2nd level he gains +2 Charisma. At 3rd level he gains +2 Strength. At 4th level he gains +2 Intelligence. At 5th level he gains an additional +2 Constitution. At 6th level he gains +2 Dexterity. At 7th level he gains an additional +2 Charisma. At 8th level he gains an additional +2 Strength as well as +2 Wisdom. Asuta paragons have much potential for their racial prowess that takes training and growth to unlock. (Su): At 1st level, an asuta paragon gains Damage Reduction 1/Magic. This damage reduction increases by 1 point per asuta paragon level. At 6th level, he gains a second set of Damage Reduction starting at 1/— that increases by 1 for each additional asuta paragon level. An asuta paragon's outsider body affords him protection from weapons. (Ex): At 1st level, an asuta paragon gains Resistance to Energy 1 to acid, cold, electricity and fire. This resistance to energy increases by 1 point per asuta paragon level. An asuta paragon's resilience by being composed of many forms of blood lineages affords them protection over many elements. (Ex): At 1st level, an asuta paragon gains Spell Resistance 6. This spell resistance increases by 1 point per asuta paragon level. An asuta paragon is able to deflect harm from spells much as he is capable of deflecting the harmful blows of weapons thanks to his magical essences. (Ex): At 1st level, an asuta paragon gains a +2 bonus on saves to resist diseases and poisons. An asuta paragon, with his mixed composition, resists diseases and poisons. When rolling saves against diseases and poisons, dice rolls of a natural 1s aren't treated as automatic failures. This bonus increases to +3 at 3rd, +4 at 5th and +5 at 7th asuta paragon levels. (Su): At 1st level, an asuta paragon can make a normal melee attack to deal extra damage equal to his HD total against any good-aligned or evil-aligned foe. He adds his Charisma bonus (if any) to this attack roll. An asuta must recharge his smite before he is able to use it again by spending a full-round action. At 4th asuta paragon level, he may regain his smite as a move action. An asuta paragon is fully capable of using the power of his essences to bring his wrath upon his enemies. (Su): At 2nd level, an asuta paragon may channel the essences of is composition, delivering it with a simple touch. (Su): As a standard action, an asuta paragon may make a melee touch attack to fill his target with ecstasy, wonder, delight, rapture, resolve and courage. His touch grants a +1 morale bonus to attacks, damage, skills, ability checks and saves. The effects last for 1 minute. Unwilling targets are allowed a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 his HD + his Charisma modifier) to negate the effects. The bonus granted by this ability increases to +2 at 8 HD, +3 at 14 HD and finally +4 at 20 HD. Asutas are naturally immune to this ability. This ability is equivalent to a spell of a level equal to 1/2 the asuta paragon's HD (maximum of 9th at 18 HD). (Su): As a standard action, an asuta paragon may make a melee touch attack to fill his target with pain, horrors, sorrows, loss, despair and torment. His touch bestows a -1 morale penalty to attacks, damage, skills, ability checks and saves. The effects last for 1 minute. Unwilling targets are allowed a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 his HD + his Charisma modifier) to negate the effects. The penalty bestowed by this ability increases to -2 at 8 HD, -3 at 14 HD and finally -4 at 20 HD. Asutas are naturally immune to this ability. This ability is equivalent to a spell of a level equal to 1/2 the asuta paragon's HD (maximum of 9th at 18 HD). (Ex): With wings outstretched, an asuta paragon can glide at 3rd level. When capable, his wings enable him to negate damage from a fall of any height and allow 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Asuta paragons glide at a speed of 40 feet with poor maneuverability. If an asuta paragon's maneuverability improves, he still can't hover while gliding. An asuta paragon can't glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If an asuta paragon becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, his wings unfurl and hold in their gliding position. The asuta paragon descends in a fluttering spiral and takes only 1d6 falling damage, no matter the actual falling distance. (Su): At 3rd level, an asuta paragon gains the ability to manifest his multitudinous lineages to change his appearance at will to simulate the appearance of outsiders, but only while in his normal form. This affects the asuta paragon’s body, altering his possessions to fit his new form but not their overall appearance. Possessions that leave his body return to normal. This effect is a minor physical alteration of his appearance. He may become 1 foot shorter or taller and modify up to 25% of his normal weight. He cannot change his body type. Otherwise, the extent of the apparent change is up to him. He could add or obscure a minor feature or look like member of a different race (within the limits of the ability). He does not gain the abilities or mannerisms of the form he is simulating. When used as part of a Disguise check, he gains a +4 bonus. This ability is equivalent to a spell of a level equal to 1/2 the asuta paragon's HD (maximum of 9th at 18 HD). (Su): At 4th level, an asuta paragon furthers his ability to mimic other outsiders, granting him a resistance to their innate abilities. As a swift action, he may emulate the blood of another outsider within 60 feet of himself. He gains a +4 racial bonus on saves against spell-like supernatural abilities to that specific race of outsider for 1 round. This ability is equivalent to a spell of a level equal to 1/2 the asuta paragon's HD (maximum of 9th at 18 HD). (Su): At 4th level, as a swift action, an asuta paragon, calling upon his inner power, may align his weapons with either the holy or unholy enchantments. This effect lasts for 1 round. : At 4th level, an asuta paragon gains +1 Natural armor. His natural armor improves to +2 at 8th asuta paragon level. His lineage makes him naturally tough. (Ex): At 5th level, the asuta paragon's wings fully mature. He loses his glide speed and gains a fly speed of 40 feet with poor maneuverability. At 6th level, his fly speed increases to 50 feet and his maneuverability increases to average. At 7th level, his fly speed increases to 60 feet. At 8th level, his fly speed increases to 80 feet and his maneuverability increases to good. (Sp): At 5th level, an asuta paragon can cast cure minor wounds at will. His essences are able to call out the will to live in creatures, touching them with positive energy. He may ignore the verbal and somatic components of this spell-like ability if he has at least 5 ranks in Heal. Caster level is equal to character level. The save DC is Charisma-based. (Su): At 6th level, an asuta paragon can fully manifest one of his bloodlines, completely suppressing the other. As a swift action, he may manifest his alignment so he is treated as either good (gaining the good subtype) or evil (gaining the evil subtype) only. All his weapons (including any natural weapons) are treated as either holy (if he chooses to manifest as good) or unholy (if he chooses to manifest as evil). This effect lasts for 1 round. (Su): At 7th level, the asuta paragon learns to release waves of his essences, composed of good and evil, to drive those afflicted into a state of confused hysteria as their senses are overwhelmed with conflicting sensations. Afflicted subjects are unable to act on under their own accord. The asuta paragon may choose a number of targets within short range (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) equal to 1 per 3 of his HD (3 targets at 9 HD, 4 at 12 HD and so on). Targeted subjects are allowed a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 his HD + his Charisma modifier). Targets are afflicted for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 his HD. An asuta paragon may use this ability 1/minute. Roll on the following table at the beginning of each afflicted subject’s turn each round to see what the subject does in that round. An afflicted subject who can’t carry out the indicated action does nothing but shout babbling nonsense. An afflicted subject is unable to communicate properly while under this effect, only able to convey gibberish and nonsense through any form of communication. Attackers are not at any special advantage when attacking an afflicted subject. Any afflicted subject who is attacked automatically attacks its attackers on its next turn, as long as it is still afflicted when its turn comes (with no need to roll on the chart). Note that a afflicted subject will not make attacks of opportunity against any creature that it is not already devoted to attacking (either because of its most recent action or because it has just been attacked). This ability is a mind-affecting compulsion and is equivalent to a spell of a level equal to 1/2 the asuta paragon's HD (maximum of 9th at 18 HD). (Ex): At 7th level, whenever the asuta paragon is subject to involuntary planar travel or teleportation, his arrival is delayed for 1 round as his essences struggle against the effect. Teleportation effects for movement beginning and ending on the same plane temporarily strand him on the Astral Plane for one round. Planar traveling effects temporarily leave him within an extra-dimensional non-space (with whatever environmental atmosphere he was with upon his departure) for one round. During this one round delay, he is allowed a secondary save against the effect. If the secondary save is successful, he returns to the spot he departed from at the end of his turn. If the space he departed from is occupied, he is shunted harmlessly to the nearest open space. If the effect didn't offer a save, he arrives at his intended destination as per normal for the effect. (Ex): At 8th level, an asuta paragon reaches the pinnacle of his disparate bloodlines. He now calculates his asuta paragon Damage Reduction, Spell Resistance and Resistance to Energy to account for all his HD. His Damage Reduction #/Magic is equal to the number of his total HD while his Damage Reduction #/— is equal to the number of his total HD −5. His Spell Resistance is equal to the number of his total HD +5. His Resistance to Energy is equal to the number of his total HD. The asuta paragon gains Immunity to acid, cold, electricity and fire at 20 HD. Campaign Information Playing an Asuta Paragon Religion: Asuta paragons rarely follow religions, as such things are the comfort of mortal folk. When they deal with deities, it's either directly or through intermediaries. As such, asuta paragons regard gods as masters, lords or kings. As members of no specific realm, asuta paragons often find themselves at odds with deities when they travel about. Other Classes: Asuta paragons work well with heavy hitters on the front-lines of combat, providing backup and assistance or flanking. They provide blocking for those characters who need to stay out of melee, such as archers and spellcasters. Combat: Asuta paragons need to stay between hostile threats and allies, taking damage as necessary to keep everyone else standing. With proper use of their special abilities, they can help take control of the situation, and if things turn sour, take to the air. Advancement: As asuta paragons might choose to invest in the entire eight levels, they usually then take levels in classes that don't require early entry and constant class ability progression. Any class that offers abilities that stack with or work in conjunction with his asuta paragon class features is a viable option. Rogue, barbarian work as options for base classes, though often, an asuta paragon will simply specialize with a prestige class. Asuta Paragons in the World Asuta paragons are an embodiment of one of the cornerstones of the fantasy genre, the clash between good and evil, righteousness and wickedness. They are beings composed of pure good and pure hate, forever at war with themselves over what shall dominate their fate and their actions. Some find themselves changing sides with their mood, ever doubtful of their decisions. Others remain indecisive and stay to the middle-ground while some attempt to fulfill the needs of both at the same time, seeing little difference between the outcome of the two forces as long as it benefits the outcome of the one (the self). Selfishness, so much associated with evil, may be used to make others feel good, or punish wrong doing because it fulfills a part of the self. It is the discovery of the self, as outsiders are physical manifestations of the soul, as asuta paragons attempt to find who they are through trials in the world. Daily Life: Not needing to sleep, and without a fear of death by old age, most asuta paragons have little care for daily life. Though, those that spend their lives with mortal creatures, adjust to this view. Still, it is the long-term goals (which may very well never go fulfilled) that drive their ambitions. Sometimes, they may stagnate, living in an area for ages, stuck in a rut, typically becoming less and less like mortal folks as their thoughts and feelings fold over upon themselves as they grow eccentric and distant with convoluted world views. Living endless ages isn't easy without maintaining a fresh outlook, typically, this means to put the past behind them, never forgetting it, but moving on to new places, people and adventures. Additionally, some asuta paragons tinker with the world, taking action simply to see the outcome play out over the ages, attempting to establish some sort of vague control, which remains beyond them and within the hands of greater beings. Nevertheless, the mortal world can be seen as a plaything, a game to fiddle with to pass the hours. Notables: Bhenon Gier, historically noted herald of SoshaVee worked many ages for the wicked god, carrying out his machinations. However, Bhenon Gier himself wasn't as wicked as many historical texts made him out to be. Commonly thought to be an angel of death, Bhenon Gier with wings of deepest burgundy, would emerge from the realms beyond to claim victims for his vile patron. In actuality, Bhenon Gier wasn't a will-less puppet fiend, like so many other heralds, but rather he was working off a debt to the great god of wicked fire. SoshaVee constantly tested Bhenon Gier in hopes he would either turn to his own side and become a loyal member of his legions or outright betray him so that he could burn him down to nothing and be done with him forever. Through cunning and careful decision making, Bhenon Gier eventually won his freedom ages later along with the respect of SoshaVee. Organizations: Extraplanar patrons that employ asuta paragons often employ large numbers of them (thousands or more), which helps to perpetuate the race. These patrons, most often deities or epic outsiders send asuta paragons out either alone to accomplish small tasks or in large groups (often with other outsiders to support their abilities and keep a watchful eye). Typically, asuta paragons are not used in the great wars between good and evil as their innate composition lends them to be less than trusted (being fickle like mortals and possibly tempted or deceptive about their true alliances). Though just as mortals may prove exemplars of good and evil, so too may asuta paragons. Those asuta paragons who are their own masters rarely gather with others of their kind, often mingling about in planar cities and realms, moving about from time to time as the opportunity presents itself (being immortal) as they hold no allegiance to any given place. Rarely they will form small, temporary communes to discuss their lives and reflect on their being, a sort of temporary family group, and while these friendships and bonds may last ages, they often go their separate ways. On the Material Plane, asuta paragons are already quite rare (considering that half-fiends and half-celestials themselves are fairly uncommon, the combination, removing the entire mortal element, makes them a low percentage of any population that would have them). When they do gather, it is likely at temples, places of worship or places with gates to other realms and planes. Asuta paragons, when without a master, have been known to form their own companies, offering their services to those who'll pay. NPC Reactions: The perception of asuta paragons by NPCs varies typically according to their appearance and first impressions of their behavior. NPCs favorable toward goodly creatures, seeing an asuta paragon with celestial traits will likely be welcoming, helpful or friendly. NPCs favorable towards wicked and vile creatures, seeing an asuta paragon with fiendish traits, might be welcoming (if not fearful). When asuta paragons display mixed traits, they are often met with suspicion, distrust or curiosity or possibly indifference, as adventurers come in all shapes and forms. Asuta Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (religion) can research asuta paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Asuta Paragon in the Game Asuta paragons are capable of doing a bit of many things, though they excel at holding enemies off in combat, weakening them or driving them to madness. With a touch of charm and style, they make good use of their mix of skills out of combat and in social settings that require a finer touch. This may relegate them to the role of "noble knight", "lovable scoundrel", or "anti-hero", though some are also "the strong, silent type", "loner", "misunderstood rebel" or "loose cannon" depending on their personality. As asuta paragon culture is open to the cultures of others, as NPCs, they may be found in the employ of powerful extraplanar creatures (typically, not not exclusively, neutrally aligned patrons), sent on errands, as they are adept in handling themselves on many different worlds and environments. This role of "errant planar knight" or "planar assassin/bounty hunter/thug" will often make PCs wary of their presence, as it means that some greater power is behind the curtains pulling the strings and plotting machinations (which may or may not be good for the PCs health and welfare). Adaptation: Adapting asuta paragons is rather easy and provides a basic option for players who wish to explore the concept of playing a character composed of opposing alignment elements. This variant would be the law-chaos asuta paragon. The short of it is to simply replace reference to "good" and "evil" within the asuta race and paragon class with "law" and "chaos". A law-chaos asuta would be able to wield axiomatic and anarchic weapons as well as being able to imbue his weapons with those powers as he would Manifest Blood Alignment. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class